no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Rokutōsei no Yoru
Lyrics Lyrics (Romaji and Translation TV size) Based on Doki fansubs, No.6 ep 1 Kizutsuita toki wa When I'm hurt Sotto tsutsumikondekuretara ureshii Just gently hold me in your arms Koronde tatenai toki wa And if I've fallen and I can't get up Sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai Please give me a bit of your courage Omoi wa zutto todokanai mama My thoughts are never heard Kyou mou tsumetai machi de hitori Wandering alone through this cold city Koko ga dokokana? Omoidasenai Just where am I? I can't quite remember Owaranai yoru ni, negai wa hitotsu In the endless night, I have but one wish Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo That shining light in the starless sky Modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae All the things I left behind in places I can never return Umarekawatte ashita wa kitto terashitekureru Will surely be reborn to illuminate tomorrow Lyrics (Romaji and Translation Full) Kizutsuita toki wa When I'm hurt Sotto tsutsumikondekuretara ureshii Just gently hold me in your arms Koronde tatenai toki wa And if I've fallen and I can't get up Sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai Please give me a bit of your courage Omoi wa zutto todokanai mama My thoughts are never heard Kyou mou tsumetai machi de hitori Wandering alone through this cold city Koko ga dokokana? Omoidasenai Just where am I? I can't quite remember Owaranai yoru ni, negai wa hitotsu In the endless night, I have but one wish Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo That shining light in the starless sky Modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae All the things I left behind in places I can never return Umarekawatte ashita wo kitto terasu Will surely be reborn to illuminate tomorrow Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta I met you amidst the stardust Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta When we meet again, I hope our feelings still the same Modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae The times when I've cried for a past that won't return Umarekawatte ashita wo kitto terashitekureru Will surely be reborn to illuminate tomorrow Nemurenai toki wa When I can't sleep Sotto te wo tsunaide kuretara ureshii Just gently take hold of my hand Yoake wa kuru yo to sasayaite ite '' Whisper that the morning will come ''Uso de mo ii kara Even if it's a lie Negai wa zutto kanawanai mama My wish is never granted Kon'ya, seiza wo tsuresatte kiete shimatta Tonight, the constellations were taken away and disappeared from sight Mou modorenai And it's impossible to return again Owaranai yoru ni, negai wa hitotsu In the endless night, I have but one wish Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo That shining light in the starless sky Ima wa toosugite hakanai hoshi de mo Even the stars that seem so dim Umarekawatte yozora wo kitto terasu Will surely be reborn to illuminate the night sky Hoshikuzu no naka de deaeta kiseki ga The miracle of our meeting in the stardust Hitogomi no naka ni mata mienaku naru Become lost amid the crowds of people Modoranai kako ni naita yorutachi ni To the nights when I've cried for a past that won't return Tsugeru sayonara I say goodbye Ashita wa kitto kagayakeru you ni So tomorrow it will surely be able to shine Konna chiisana seiza na no ni Even though I'm such a tiny constellation Koko ni ita koto kizuite kurete You noticed that I'm here Arigatou Thank you Owaranai yoru ni, negai wa hitotsu In the endless night, I have but one wish Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo That shining light in the starless sky Modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae All the things I left behind in places I can never return Umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu Will surely be reborn to illuminate tomorrow Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta I met you amidst the stardust Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta When we meet again, I hope our feelings still the same Modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae The times when I've cried for a past that won't return Umarekawatte ashita wo kitto terashitekureru Will surely be reborn to illuminate tomorrow Watch it now thumb|400px|left Category:Media Category:Music